Overleg gebruiker:Aaarto/Archief 2
hi ik kan weer paginas maken hi aaarto sorry van die catogorieeen ik wist niet waarvoor ze waren shershah zarin (213.118.93.89 dec 17, 2010 14:25 (UTC)) shershah zarin hi aaarto ken je me nog shershah zarin hi sorry van die gekke catogorieen ik wist niet wat je ermee moest doen maar srry over dat maar nu heb ik een vraag hoe moet je die bagaje kiekje verdienen wil je je het uitleggen alsjeblieft?? ' (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 09:40 (UTC))' hi hi mag ik al moderator worden? ik heb al 505 bewerkingen (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 11:31 (UTC)) En wat moeten we hiermee? Hi Aaarto, ik ontving gisteren precies hetzelfde bericht als hierboven van Shershah zarin. Aangezien ik de hele zaak gemist heb wegens inactiviteit, heb ik het even snel doorgelezen en ben erachter gekomen dat zij (en haar broer) loopt/lopen te klooien op deze wiki en dat ze al geblokkeerd is geweest voor korte duur. Aangezien ik niet denk dat ze überhaupt fatsoenlijke bewerkingen kan maken vroeg ik me af of het verstandig is om haar permanent of voor langere duur te verbannen. Ik hoor het wel, vriendelijke groeten [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 20, 2010 11:22 (UTC) Verandering aan de regels Beste admins, het lijkt me verstandig om een regel aan te passen, met oog op om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Aangezien de functie als admin erg aantrekkelijk is voor veel leden, lijkt het me verstandig dat slechts alleen admins andere niet-admin leden kunnen nomineren op deze pagina. Dus: vanaf nu kunnen alleen leden met speciale rechten andere leden nomineren om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Zijn jullie het hier mee eens?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 12:57 (UTC) :Ik heb over deze kwestie een algemeen forum bericht gemaakt (zie hier).--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 17:54 (UTC) kiekje hi aaarto wil je me uitleggen hoe je die bagaje kiekje verdieNT? (Shershah zarin dec 20, 2010 18:43 (UTC)) Re: Geblokkeerde gebruiker Bedankt om het me te laten weten dat die vandaal geblokkeerd is. Toch vraag ik me af wat ik misdaan heb volgens hem... Nou ja, whatever, hij is nu toch geblokkeerd dus zal hij mij niet meer lastig vallen XD dec 21, 2010 15:31 (UTC) andere wiki wil je alsjeblieft op mijn wiki pagina's maken het heet: http://nl.runescape9info.wikia.com/ ook een site met badges laat een bericht of je er paginas wil maken kies uit: ja soms of neen (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 19:09 (UTC)) Klachten etc. Ik neem morgen daarover contact met Sannse op. Ik betwijfel eerlijk gezegd nog steeds waarom shershah hiermee bezig is. Ikzelf zat te denken dat we te maken hebben met iemand die wikia probeert te vernietigen door proberen zoveel mogelijk punten in het leaderboard te halen en admin te worden, en vervolgens van alles en iedereen te blokkeren en haar eigen gang te gaan. Andere reden die ik kan bedenken voor de blokkades is dat ze doorheeft dat wij die admins zijn van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki en haar in de problemen willen brengen of hoe je het ook wilt noemen. Maar zo ziet de situatie er nu uit en wil dat het echt klaar is. dec 28, 2010 21:10 (UTC) Sherzah Sharin Hij maakt weer onzin catogorieen. hey hey zo je me eens uitleggen met die sjaboNEN (Mcfaker jan 8, 2011 22:54 (UTC)) 'Re:afbeelding' Bedankt voor de tip, ik ga het zeker gebruiken. Quilafa jan 17, 2011 20:37 (UTC) Sjabloon:Infobox Bonuses Hey, Aaarto Ik heb een vraagje in verband met het sjabloon . Daarnet heb ik er een deel bijgevoegd over de damage absorption bonussen. Maar ik wou er ook voor zorgen dat een artikel waarbij die bonussen niet ingevuld stonden een categorie kreeg, bijvoorbeeld 'Ontbrekende damage soaking bonuses', zoals het bij de Ranged Strength en Magic Damage bonuses is. Helaas weet ik niet goed hoe je dat moet instellen en na ettelijke tevergeefse pogingen (kijk maar eens naar de geschiedenis van het sjabloon) heb ik het opgegeven. Kan jij me hierbij helpen? MVG jan 19, 2011 13:39 (UTC) :Toch al bedankt voor de moeite :P jan 19, 2011 13:49 (UTC) Hallo Aaarto, Jij hebt laatst de pagina van Baby blue dragons aangepast. Dankje wel daarvoor. Echter is het nu zo dat als je op de pagina komt de sjabloon, die ik er niet in kon zetten omdat ik niet wist hoe, helemaal vol staat met }}}}}} etc. En de link NPC en monster staat er ongeveer 200 keer. Weet jij hoe je dit er weer weg kan halen? Ik ga er vanuit dat dit door een foutje komt. Ik PM jou omdat jij de laatste bent die de pagina heeft aangepast. Groeten, Limmeke lunagang Oke. Quilafa feb 6, 2011 09:17 (UTC) Graham zarin Beste Aaarto, Hierbij nodig ik je uit om deel te nemen aan deze discussie en eventueel, als je het nodig vindt, om je mening achter laten. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 10, 2011 22:52 (UTC) re:beschermen hoi aaarto ik heb een belangrijke pagina aangemaakt en ik vraag je om het te beschermen de pagina:mmorpg Harry Potter Wiki Zou jij graag een actief lid va deze site kunnen leveren? We zijn hard opzoek naar gebruikers. --Wouter15 mrt 15, 2011 16:17 (UTC) Rollbackrechten Quilafa Hey Aaarto Een tijdje geleden had ik Quilafa genomineerd voor rollbackrechten. Maar omdat dit nu al een tijdje duurt, vroeg hij mij daarnet of hij zijn rechten kon krijgen. Ik zie niet in waarom hij ze niet zou krijgen, want niemand heeft tegen gestemd. Zou jij dit in orde kunnen brengen en zijn rechten geven? Alvast bedankt. Xsdvd Overleg apr 2, 2011 10:18 (UTC) re hoi hoi ik heb gezien dat jij bovenaan aan jouw profil een blauwe kader hebt met je overleg en zandbak en het was recht's ik wil alleen vragen hoe krijg ik ook zooits?Wil je me van dit bericht een bericht terug sturen? (Moix123 apr 2, 2011 11:17 (UTC)) Gebruikerspagina Bedank voor het ongedaanmaken van dat vandalismte op mijn gebruikersprofiel. Quilafa apr 19, 2011 14:35 (UTC) Blokkeerverzoek Hallo, Zou je 77.249.190.221 willen blokken? De gebruiker deed ongewenste dingen op een pagina. Groeten Wouter15 mei 17, 2011 21:06 (UTC) Hallo, Zou je voor mij het volgende kunnen doen?: *Blokkeren **109.132.43.126 ---> aanmaken spampagina + cyberpesten‎ **83.82.33.172‎ ---> bewerken spampagina + cyberpesten *Verwijderen **Glowball02‎‎ **Otherwise777 Ik hoop dat je het kan doen voor me aangezien je een moderator bent. Groeten, Wouter15 mei 28, 2011 22:35 (UTC) re:runescape9info is terug gekeerd! ja de runescape9info.wikia.com is terug gekeerd goed he nu ga ik eens daar pagina's niet kopieeeren maar vandaliseren kijk maar naar de activiteit van de wiki maar de runescape9info.wika zal niet sluiten wan bij de nl.runescape1infO.wikia.COM is hij NIET gesloten ik ga eens daar iedereen blockeren met vriendelijke groeten shershah zarin